The Lotter Flowers
by 4 Fun Fan Fiction
Summary: Yugi, a seven year old girl in first grade is abused by a man named Darts and her mom. But when a lottery comes and Yugi wins a rose bush, the treasures it forever. However... when an abuse goes too far, Yugi is moved to a new, live at school school. What will she do?


_**The Lottery Flowers**_

* * *

 **Korkle: This FanFiction is accualy mabye a crossover. I'm not sure... and I'M the one that wrote it. This F.F. is based of and inspired by a book called:"The Lottery Rose By Irene Hunt. And is added along with the charecters from a popular TV show called: YuGiOh... which, if you have read any of my other stories, should be familiar with. So please enjoy and I will try to update as fast as possible. Also... please dont say anything mean in the reveiws. Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or any of its prouducts, I also do not own the book: The Lottery Rose, which this is based off.**

 **4F's: Wait... you did an enitre AN all by yourself?**

 **Korkle: And you just ruined it.**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER ONE_**

It was a hot day. Yugi, a small, seven-and-a-half year-old girl with tri-colored hair that was black with amythest tips and golden banges, with huge amythest eyes, was flipping through the pages of a book. She couldn't read any of the words... but the beutiful pictures of flowers and flowers and flowers were talking in her mind.

Yugi had tried to steal this book before... possibly two times. But the librarian was kind to her and had started letting her re-new it from the school library. She was staring at a beutiful picture of a fully blomed rose bush.

She fixed her shoulders so her back wouldn't be streching over her scarrs and new wounds. Darts had just left the day before. Yugi shivered. Darts was the older man who her mom was in love with. Her mom. Her mom drank way to much whiskey... but Darts came over every day they ran out of money. Yugi's mom would invite him over, breaking her promise.

Every time they had enough money, Yugi's mom would pretend to love her and she would hug her and would make promises like: 'Darts is never coming back. If he comes I'll lock the door and let him stay outside and let him rot.' But every promise had the same routene. It would be said... then a few days later it would be broken.

Darts abused Yugi every chance he got. Everytime Yugi got home from school she would listen at the door to see if Darts was in there talking with her mom. And when Darts was there and she didn't know it, she would scream, which always made Darts more angry.

She would stop screaming... but all it did was come out. there was no stopping it.

On the bloody days... the days Darts stayed, he would hang Yugi up in her closet and whip her with his belt and kick her and punch her... and Yugi's mom would either sit and do nothing or join in on the pain. Sometimes Darts wouldn't let her down. At most three days without food and only a small bit of water... weather there was school or not.

School. Yugi didn't know how to read, even though she had been in first grade for two years now. No one besides the librarian liked Yugi at school. her teacher, Mrs. Gardener, hated her as much as her mom did.

Yugi looked up and out into reality. Mrs. Gardener was talking about words. Suddenly, the bell rang. Yugi ran for the door but Mrs. Gardener stopped her.

Nope! Not this time. You are going to work on your book like everyone else did." She said.

Yugi sat down at her desk and pulled out a book. Mrs. Gardener flipped it open and turned to page 37. "Now... read the words and mark the ones with the same sound with an 'X'. Yugi looked at the book, then scribbled on an 'X' on every word. "Here are your Go* Dam* 'X's!" Mrs: Gardener just glared at Yugi and Yugi glared back.

After a while Yugi won and Mrs: Gardener let her go. Yugi ran out the door but when she was off school property, she slowed and started slow walking. She hated school but hated home as well.

When she got home she listened at the door. No noise. Yugi walked inside, examining the house. Pretty soon, she gave herself the all clear and went to check on her mom. She was asleep on the couch with an empty cup next to her and she was in her gray bathrobe, which was now covored in coffee stains and cigeritte burns.

Yugi's mom woke up.

"Hey, Yugi... can you take this dollar and go down to the store to buy some dinner? I don't quite feel well."

"Sure, mom." Yugi said, hurrying outside. She hated the fact that her mom couldn't get up at least.

Yugi walked over to the store. She entered, and saw Mrs. Farr. Mrs. Farr was the only other person who was nice or even liked her. Yugi got some turkey and Mrs. Farr rang her up.

"Hey, Yugi. have you heard about the lottery?"

Yugi shook her head.

"Here, take this slip and come back Sunday. If your're lucky, you'll get a prize." Mrs. Farr handed Yugi a small peice of cardboard. On it it had the numbers: '859 Slash 803 Slash 7621'. Yugi new the numbers. She could read numbers but not words.

Yugi thanked Mrs. Farr and skipped home. "These numbers are mine." She thought. "No one elses but mine!"

* * *

 **Korkle: So, what do you guys think?**

 **4F's: Nice! But Darts... *shivers***

 **Eliza: LOVE IT!**

 **Korkle: Thanks, guys. Please reveiw an-**

 **Yugi: WHAT DID I MISS?**

 **Everyone: Some of the AN?**

 **Yugi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 (Hopefully) Coming Soon!**

* * *

 **DON"T BLAME ME FOR SPELLING ERRORS!**


End file.
